Pleasure & Pain
by Brookii
Summary: Sara loved to hurt Takuma. But would she really use his undying love to upset him further? Takara.  Currently a One-Shot, may be made into a Full-Length-Fic later on if I have enough reviews.


_**Pleasure & Pain  
><strong>_The Seductress._  
>A one-shot by Brookii (Brooke Baker) about TakumaSara (Takara) because I was bored on the way home from school!_

"Takuma-kun!" Sara called from her bedroom.

I sighed. I was still asleep. Well, exactly – I _was. _Sara's beautiful, graceful voice had awoken me from any chance of light, peaceful dreams.

Beautiful? Graceful? It usually was. But I just wanted to _sleep. _But Sara had ordered for me, and I had to obey.

I desperately dragged myself from my large, king-sized bed. Yeah. _That's _why I didn't want to get up.

I caught my reflection in the hall-mirror as I walked up the stairs to Sara's bedroom. Dishevelled, messy blonde hair. Pyjamas. Very… sophisticated.

"Taku-kun!" she beamed as I entered the room. Only I wasn't focusing on the smile. I was focusing on how Sara was sitting on her lavender-covered bed qult, wearing just a white robe, and patting the empty space beside her, in viting me to sit beside hjer. I obeyed, sinking into the bed beside her.

"How are you?" she asked warmly, and slightly seductively.

I blinked. Sara Shirabuki had _never _cared about how I felt before.

"I-I'm fine," I answered, my voice dry.

"Just fine? What's wrong?" her sultry, pleasing voice hanging in the air like music.

"Well, I'm tired," I answered, attempting to forge a yawn. I felt like Senri all of the sudden.

Senri.

"And I miss my friends," I finished sadly.

"Oh," she answered, sounding a little amused.

"Well, I can't stop you from missing your friends –"

We both knew she could. She could take me back to them again and let me see them. But the problem wasn't that she couldn't… it was that she wouldn't.

"But I _can_ help the drowsiness."

She looked at me. I saw a stunning, purple, pureblood aura emit from her elegant, robed body. And then I felt totally awake.

"However I warn you," she whispered provocatively. "That what we are about to do will drain a lot more of your energy."

My eyes widened, totally shocked. She didn't mean…

Oh please. Like I didn't see it coming. She was sitting on a bed wearing just a dressing gown and letting me sit next to her. If that's not a total give-away, then what is? Prancing up and down; burlesque-dancing in a black bra and thong?

Doubt it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, then swallowed hard. I did NOT want the answer.

"Let me show you," she said; softly, lightly, sweetly, precociously.

I felt her lips on mine. A light, lingering kiss that I can still feel – even _taste _– today. Sara kissed me, her grape-bubblegum tongue, perfect white teeth, glossy lavender-coloured lips, all mine. So I kissed back, saving the luxurious taste of her tongue. It was all mine… she was all mine.

We continued kissing, before she pushed me away.

"Stop," she ordered sharply. Her wish was my command. I stood upfrom the bed (relieved yet… well, disappointed, I guess – adult urges, ha) and began to walk from the room.

"Oh, don't _leave_," she called melodically as my back was turned. I span around to see her. She had stood up from the bed now. She untied the white sash on her robe. She dropped the gown to the floor. Unlike I had suspected, Sara was not completely naked. She was wearing a small, sexy black poiece of lingerie. It was lacey, frilly, and perfect. She looked beautiful.

"I'm not going to force to force you anything, Takuma-kun," she said, her voice serious. "I'm not going to tie you to the bed and rape you. What we do today is your choice. So… what is your choice?"

"I – I…"

I couldn't take my eyes off her body. She looked great. I had never seen a girl look so beautiful in my life – Rima barely matched up, and she was a model. But Rima was my friend, and Sara was so much more… well, she could be so much more. If I woke up and said yes.

But it couldn't be that simple.

Was I completely immoral? Was I going to jump in bed with a girl because she was hot and said it was my choice? Was I really into the whole seductress thing? I think the answer to each question was 'yes'.

"Sara, I can't…"

She stepped closer. She kissed me a slight kiss on the lips… it was a small one…

_Temptation._

I kissed her back. I felt her soft, warm hand grab mine. She lifted my hand onto the strap of her lingerie-dress. I shuddered…

Were we really going to do this?

She whispered into my ear, her grape-bubblegum breath tempting me further.

"Takuma-sama…"

Takuma-_sama_?

"What… are you… so scared of?"

I frowned at her. What was I scared of? It was just sex, right?Was Ir esdy, though? Sara was amazing, beautiful and I really liked her. And she clearly liked me too.

Then I realized something. Sara did not like me. She was just using this to hurt and confuse me more. But I wouldn't let her.

I dropped her hand like it was on fire. "No!' I screamed, sounding like a child.

"Takuma-san!" she gasped, shocked, forgetting to use the regular, phony honorifics.

"I won't let you do this, Sara-sama, it's wrong!" I cried out.

I ran from the room, fighting back and urge to punch the wall. How dare she use my feelings for her to upset and hurt me like she was prepared to do so easily?

How dare she?

"Takuma, don't leave! Please! I want to do this… please… I love you!"

But I went right on, walking, ignoring her.

She was lying. I couldn't stand it.


End file.
